The Hunter, Hunted
by ToTheBlueberry
Summary: The vamps have had enough. So have the werewolves, shapeshifters, and pretty much every other monster out there. They've let this hunter problem go on for long enough, and now they've decided to do something about it. So they're teaming up. And who do you think will be first on their list? Rated T/M for future violence/maybe whump. Might include Cas, no real pairings yet.
1. The Alliance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I wouldn't be writing fanfics (nothing against those of course), I would be working my butt off to fight the impending hiatus. Which is as bad if not worse than the Darkness and Dean hooking up.**

 **P.S. First real Supernatural fanfic (besides my music one-shots if you wanna check that out). Lol here's hoping!**

 **P.P.S. This can be read from pretty much any season, the Darkness will make no appearance, although she might be mentioned once or twice.**

 **Scene: a meeting in an abandoned farmhouse. Not really abandoned, per se, but it's inhabitants had all been inexplicably killed.**

After the hoops and hollers and general disarray of the crowd, one voice pierced the chaos.

"We need to team up, now more than ever!"

"Agreed," A voice boomed from the front of the building, loud enough for the monsters spilling out the door to be able to hear, "It's in our- _mutual interest_ -," the politician-turned-vampire struggled with the correct wording, "to rid ourselves of this nuisance."

"Nuisance?" A werewolf alpha in the back spoke up, "They killed my entire pack, cubs and all. They're not a nuisance, they're a - a _plague_!" There were murmurs of agreement from monsters who had found themselves in similar situations.

Surprisingly enough, they had all gotten over their differences rather quickly. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, even a few ghouls- they all shared a common enemy. The hunters. They were all facing a genocide, the deaths of entire packs, families, close friends.

And, also somewhat surprising, this is the first time they've decided to do something about it.

"We are facing total annihilation. Our-"

He was cut off by a young shapeshifter in the front. "It's always been this way. Why change now?"

"Oh, my dear sister," The vampire politician at the makeshift haybale podium spread his arms in a welcoming, somewhat patronizing gesture, "If you could see how terribly sad that statement is." Sufficiently silenced, the vampire that had taken position as leader continued.

"As I was saying, our collective numbers are the lowest they've ever been."

"And we all know _why_." Someone snarled.

There were a few scattered snarls and growls at the mention of _why_ , and more than a few whimpers and hisses.

"Yes. We were foolish to have waited this long, for our numbers to be depleted. But we have enough." The attention of every monster was on this man vampire now, who stuck out strangely in the crowd with his blue pinstripe suit and blonde, wispy toupee.

"It's decided then; with our conjoined resources, we will unite to destroy our common enemy, these _hunters_ that have made the mistake of crossing our path."

"Who should we start with?" One of the bloodthirsty vamps grinned toothily.

A pause. Every monster, every abomination to walk the earth knew the next words that they had so learned to fear. The hunters that had killed thousands of their monster kin.

"The Winchesters."

 **Duh-duh-duuuuhhhhnnn. . . Don't know when I'll update, hopefully soon since school is practically over. Tbh I'm not really sure where this fic is going, I just had this idea and I knew I had to write it. Definitely not a one-shot, though.**


	2. Bates City

**No A/N needed. Let's get on with it, eh?**

 _ **RECAP**_ _:_

 _"Who should we start with?" One of the bloodthirsty vamps grinned toothily._

 _A pause._

 _Every monster, every abomination to walk the earth knew the next words that they had so learned to fear._

 _The hunters that killed thousands of their monster kin._

 _"The Winchesters."_

"Would you change the station, Sam?"

Dean had a long drive ahead of him, and listening to the subtle drone of the news report was doing nothing to counter his exhaustion.

He blinked, staring at the long and empty road ahead of him. Sam was about to tune the dial, but stopped short. He instead turned the volume up.

"-of Bates City, Missouri, population 219. Officials still don't know why the town's communication has been abruptly cut off. However, due to lack of any hard evidence, officials are deciding not to get involved for the time being."

Sam changed the station. The same news report was being played by a different newscaster.

"-still don't know exactly what is going on. Missouri officials are _not_ intervening. However, they have confirmed that all communication to and from the town has been suspended. Thus far, this is all the information they are willing to give."

Sam's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at Dean, who gave him a look. He dialed to a different news station.

"-There has been one reported casualty, although the FBI is being told not to get involved, and that the local police department has it under control. Apparently, neighboring areas around Bates City _have_ been experiencing some unusual occurrences, uncharacteristic of the small town."

"-Among these include inexplicable cattle mutilations, and a sudden decline in the area's wildlife."

"Is this us?" Sam asked.

Dean motioned for him to be quiet as the news report continued. They listed a few other "unusual" occurrences.

A girl, mid 20s, found by a hiking couple with her heart missing.

Which _definitely_ checked out as their kind of case.

"It's worth a go," Sam looked up from the mapquest on his phone, "Bates City is right on the way to the bunker."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, you know we have to-"

"Dean," Sam started, "We haven't gotten any new leads about the Darkness since the Oklahoma haunting."

"That's ridiculous, Sam, that was at least 2 months ago- oh. . ." Dean counted off the days since they had gotten a lead. Which was, predictably, about 2 months ago.

"Look, I'm not saying that we just forget the Darkness altogether. But we're on our way back to the bunker anyway, so why not check it out?"

Dean gave Sam a hard look, seemingly trying to decide if it was worth it trying to argue. He decided it wasn't.

"Fine. Coffee's on you." Dean mumbled as he pulled into an empty 24-hour gas station.

"The trap has been sprung," One of the shapeshifters, whom they had learned were very efficient messengers, stood in front of the vampire politician. After more planning and trust-building, they learned that his name was Donald.

"Excellent." The progression from abandoned farmhouse to effective meeting grounds was astounding. Already, the makeshift haybale podium had been replaced with something more worthy of the name.

Apparently, some demons even heard of their plot. They proved more than efficient in ridding Bates City of its inhabitants. Even now, the neighbors of the farm they took residence in were sporting eerily black eyes.

Within the night, the newfound allies had overtaken half of the small town. By morning, the rest of the town was either possessed or killed.

"What now?"

"Now- we wait."

 **This is kind of a weak chapter, but I had to get it out there or I would be agonizing over it for another week or so.**

 **Also, just so you know, Bates City, Missouri is an actual legitimate place. With an actual legitimate population of 219. I didn't just make it up, although I did choose it because it reminds me of Bates' Motel *o***


	3. The Curious Case of Emily Greer

**Hope you like! Please read/review if you have suggestions.**

 _ **RECAP:**_

 _Within the night, the newfound allies had overtaken half of the small town. By morning, the rest of the town was either possessed or killed._

" _What now?"_

" _Now- we wait."_

They arrived at the last town until Bates City.

Sam's wifi had gone down as soon as they arrived in the area, and they had to stop to ask for directions the rest of the way there.

Unfortunately, from what they could tell, everyone seemed wary of the place. At least, none of the locals were willing to tell them anything. They eventually got enough information to figure out how to get there.

Now, back on the road again, Dean was slightly more alive with the coffee flowing through his system. He followed the rest of the directions Sam gave him, and soon they were in the Bates City Police Department, where they hoped to get information about the girl with the missing heart.

As soon as they walked in, they could sense all eyes on them. This, of course, wasn't a very unusual thing, per se (the badges _did_ seem to attract a lot of stares), but the attention seemed excessive. They marked it off as being because it was such a small town.

"What brings you boys here today?" Because all of the town's communication had been cut off, the police department wasn't expecting them. They hadn't been able to call ahead of time.

They flashed their badges at the man who asked the question. Through a tight, almost painful-looking grin, he examined them.

"Well, how can I help the government of the U.S. of A?" He finally looked up.

"We were actually hoping you could help us. We're looking into a potential murder victim, Emily Greer. Her body was discovered by a couple hiking near the area last week."

The man's face fell a bit over-dramatically (and, if Sam didn't know any better, he would say forcibly) as he seemed to recall the case. "Such a sad story, that one. She was so young."

"Do you mind if we take a look at the body?" Sam asked.

"Sure." The man cheerfully responded.

"We don't really get much of these types of cases around here." The man with wispy blonde hair explained the reason for only having 2 body drawers in the morgue. He pulled out the second one from the door.

She _was_ young, and looked incredibly pale, even considering the fact that she was dead. There was a gaping hole that looked like it was punched right through her chest where her heart would have been. Obviously a werewolf victim.

Sam nudged Dean, nodding to a red mark on her neck sporting a cluster of small holes in the shape of a mouth. Vampire bites. That would explain the paleness.

Dean nodded, seemingly having seen the same thing.

"Would you give us a minute?" Sam politely asked.

The man nodded, leaving the room. They waited until the door was shut to talk.

"What is this, Dean? Vampire _and_ werewolf?"

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen."

"Still doesn't make sense, though. Why take the time to make sure your kill was in a secluded place, then not even try to cover your tracks? And why has there only been one body?"

"I dunno, Sam." Dean spoke tiredly. The exhaustion from the 8 hour car drive seemed to have been taking a toll on him, enough for Sam to take notice.

"Let's find a place to crash for the night. We can think about it in the morning." Sam was wondering, now, why Dean refused to stop earlier. He was obviously wiped, enough so that he didn't even argue when Sam offered to drive.

A few minutes later, Sam pulled into the only motel the small town had to offer- a Bed & Breakfast.

After checking into one of the 3 rooms, Dean immediately crashed. Sam went straight for the shower. When he came back out, he pulled out his laptop to do some research on whatever this was they were dealing with. He soon found himself unable to keep his eyes on the laptop screen for long. After 5 minutes of fruitlessly trying to make sense of the words on the screen, he too fell asleep.

 **Please read/review if you like! It really means alot.**


End file.
